Dandelion
by kwonjiyun06
Summary: Meanie Area BxB Author gak pinter buat summary, mending baca aja dulu siapa tau suka.:) Ini rate nya T-M ya, jan komplain kalau ada adegan *ekhem* ena.. 'Dandelion' Semua milik author (mingyu wonu milik satu sama lain*eeaa) Rate : T-M (maybe) Cast : Meanie. Seventeen member. Etc Genre: Romance "Dia tak sekuat yang kalian lihat, Bagiku dia tetaplah Jeon Wonwoo, dia bagai dandelio
1. chapter 1

**'Dandelion'**

 **Its Meanie Fanfiction**

 **Semua milik author (mingyu wonu milik satu sama lain*eeaa)**

 **Rate : T-M (maybe)**

 **Cast : Meanie. Seventeen member. Etc**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: Cerita ini mengandung unsur ke-** _gaje-an **yang hqq.ㅋㅋㅋ authornya juga sering terkena penyakit males nulis jadi maapkeun kalau ff nya lama update wkwkwk..**_

 _

 **Long: panjang kok kek punya mingyu(eh?)**

 **[Prologue]**

_

 ** _Musim Dingin, Seoul -01122018_**

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar saling menyahut, bergema di lorong universitas. Terlihat seorang namja dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung runcingnya tengah mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan laki-laki dibelakangnya.

"Wonwoo hyung.. tunggu, ish.." lelaki di belakangnya mempercepat langkah dan menggapai pundak namja di depan nya.

"Mwo.?!mwo.?! Uh.?! Apa.?!!" Nadanya tidak terdengar seperti bertanya tapi malah seperti membentak. "Ayolah Kim Mingyu, aku ingin pulang.!! Berhenti mengikutiku.!"

Bukan nya menjawab mingyu malah membuka jaket yang digunakan nya. "Yak.! Yak.! Kau jangan telanjang disini hei.!!" Kini jaket itu sudah berpindah tangan. Wonwoo menatap jaket yang berada di tangan nya. "Apa ini.?" Pertanyaan retorik memang.

"Apa kau salah kostum hyung.? Diluar salju turun, dan dengan pakaian seperti ini kau akan mati kedinginan sebelum sampai rumah, jadi gunakan ini.". "Aku tidak mau, kau anggap aku lemah uh.? Kau tau aku tidak selemah itu mingyu.. aku namja.! Hanya salju.. ".

Mingyu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan wonwoo. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan hyung, yang penting kau bawa jaket itu, mau menggunakannya atau tidak itu terserahmu." Mingyu menatap wonwoo sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Yak.!! Kim - _hitam-_ mingyu.!! Akan ku buang jaketmu.!" Meski ia mendengar teriakan wonwoo, ia tetap berjalan menghiraukan teriakan itu.

"Hei.! Kau benar-benar memberikan Harimau betina itu jaketmu.?!" Perkataan taehyung mengundang tatapan tajam dari namja bergigi kelinci di depan nya.

"Dia bukan harimau," sanggah mingyu, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang mengukir di wajah tampan nya.

"Woah.. kau.. kau.. kau sudah gila rupanya kim, kau tau.?! Dia bisa membelah jendela dengan tatapan nya, kau tau terakhir sunbae kita masuk unit kesehatan karena di tatap dan di teriaki wonwoo... benar-benar menyeramkan dan jaketmu, kau bisa mencarinya di tempat sampah depan kampus, mungkin dia membuangnya disana"., okey ini taehyung melebih-lebihkan tapi memang itulah wonwoo, yang orang lain ketahui, jika kalian bertanya pada sisi kampus ini maka itulah yang akan mereka katakan saat di tanya tentang wonwoo, bahkan ia mendapat julukan _'Wonwoo Serigala berbulu kucing' kau bisa tertipu oleh penampilannya, tapi saat dia berbicara, jika kau kurang sabar menghadapinya kau aka berkhir di ruang kesehatan atau terjun dari gedung sekolah._

"Apa kau tak takut dengannya.?" Tanya taehyung memecah keheningan.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Entahlah apa pendapat kalian tentang wonwoo hyung, tapi bagiku dia adalah bunga dandelion."

Taehyung mengembuskan nafasnya kasar, jengah dengan mingyu yang terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seperti itu. "Kau psikolog gyu, mungkin kau perlu mengobati kejiwaanmu sendiri,"

" _Bagiku, dia tetaplah seperti bunga dandelion. Indah namun sangat rapuh, angin kecil saja bisa membuatnya berguguran._

 _Dan aku, menyukai bunga dandelion."_

 _-Kim Mingyu_

 _ **TBC..**_

 _* tuh kan, apa author bilang, gak nyambung kan.? Gaje kan.? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

Aku gak lanjut kok kalau ini gaje, tapi kalau ada yang minat buat baca ke-gajean ff ini yowes..

Tinggalkan jejak.!!!

Follow/Coment/Fav.

Thankyou.

Salam manis dari author mmmuaahhhh...


	2. Silent

**Warning.!! Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo karena author males baca ulang hehe.. peace.**

 **Bahasa amburadul, author bukan penulis 'Pro'ㅋㅋㅋㅋ.**

 **It's Meanie.**

 **1..**

 **2..**

 **3..**

 **Kyunghee University- Seoul**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:03 biasanya matahari akan sangat terik namun mengingat ini musim dingin, tak ada sapaan cahaya sang surya di siang ini. Semua mahasiswa menggunakan mantel tebal mereka tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengeluh karena mantel tebal akan merusak _-fashion-_ mereka, ya seperti hal nya namja dengan coat maroon dan mantel warna oranye terang itu yang tengah duduk di canteen kampus.

"Mingyu ya, kau tau apa yang paling aku benci dari musim dingin.?" Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Fashion, ya.. fashionku, kau tau kan.. aahhh, bagaimana aku bisa terlihat tampan di depan jihoon ku jika seperti ini." Rutuknya memang pakaian yang ia gunakan agak- _terlalu-_ konyol.

"Mingyu ya.. berikan aku tips.." mingyu menengok ke sumber suara. "Tips.? Tips apa hoshi ya.. Kau mau ikut Taekwondo.?" Hoshi menggeleng, "Tips bagaimana agar tampan sepertimu.? Bagaimana bisa kau tetap tampan dengan mantel tebal seperti ini huh.?" Hoshi menunjuk mingyu dengan dagunya. Selera mingyu bisa dibilang cukup baik, dengan celana kain hitam, sepatu pantofel,kemeja cokelat muda dan coat cokelat itu tetap terlihat keren mesipun tertutup mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, kau bisa tanyakan Junhui sunbaenim, dia lebih baik dalam hal itu". Hoshi memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Mingyu.. aku dengar kau dan Jun hyung bertempur lagi, benar.?"

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan "Begitulah, sebenarnya aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dia menyerangku.." hoshi berdecih "bagaimana bisa dia diangkat menjadi pelatih taekwondo dengan tempramen nya yang seperti itu, aman nya kau jauhi Hani sunbaenim.." tak ada tanggapan. Mingyu sudah bosan dengan semuanya, ia terus digosipkan dengan orang-orang di kampus itu membuatnya muak, yang paling parah, mingyu pernah dituduh menghamili salah satu mahasiswi, padahal mingyu sendiri tak tau bentuk wajah yang dimaksud.

Ingin rasanya ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya namun ini akan menjadi lebih rumit.

' **Tang.!'**

Suara dentingan kaleng kopi milik hoshi yang menyentuh halus- _kasar-_ kepala suci milik mingyu.

Mingyu menatap hoshi sebal mengisyaratkan apa yang terjadi sampai dia dipikul, tanpa bicara hosi menunjuk dengan kaleng di tangan nya, seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan kasir sambil membawa semangkuk ramyeon.

Mingyu mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Aish.. dasar anak nakal" gerutu mingyu yang sayangnya didengar hosi.

"Siapa yang nakal.? Aku tau aku imut tapi aku tidak nakal gyu." Respon hoshi dengan suara yang dibuat seperti anak-anak.

Hoshi melirik mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengacuhkan nya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada benda persegi di tangan nya.

"Kau sedang mengirimkan pesan untuk siapa.? Aku sedang bersamamu tapi kau malah memberi perhatian pada poselmu."

Bibir hoshi mengerucut yang membuat mingyu benar-benar ingin menamparnya.

Mingyu tersenyum saat menuliskan pesan di ponselnya, entahlah untuk siapa hoshi penasaran namun mingyu menatap hoshi horror saat ia mencoba mengintip, jadi daripada kena tinju atlet taekwondo di depannya lebih baik dia diam.

Mingyu menatap posnelnya saat beberapa pesan nya berhasil terkirim.

 _"Kenapa baru kemari.? Aku yakin kau tidak sarapan. Sudah ku bilang jangan gabung sarapan dengan makan siang."-send_

 _"Makan lah nasi, kau bisa pesan bibimbab, jangan makan ramyeon."-send_

 _"Aku merasa bersalah melihatmu makan makanan instan seperti itu"-send_

Dan pesan terakhir yang di kirim dari ponselnya.

 _"Aku mencintamu.. kutunggu di gerbang saat pulang"_ _-send_

 _ **Tbc...**_

 _ **Hehheeehee... uhuyy... mingyu bakalan ketemu sama siaposeee~~~**_

 _ **Buat segelintir orang yang udah tinggalin jejak di ff ini, aku luvv luv kalian, gomawo sangadd yoo~~**_

 ** _Yang udah baca plis tinggalin jejak, biar ada jadi penyemangat buat next.._**


	3. Truth?

**Warning!. It's boyxboy ff.**

 **Meanie Area.**

 **Seventeen member.**

 **Tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Alur berantakan. Karena author masih belum 'pro'**

 **Yakin mau baca.?**

 **Oke..**

 **1..**

 **2..**

 **3..**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5:00 pelajaran sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu namun Mingyu masih kukuh dengan berdiri di samping gerbang kampus, beberapa kali ia menghela nafas lelah. Bukan, bukan karena ia lelah berdiri selama satu jam, tapi ia lelah dengan tatapan teman di sampingnya ini.

"Aih.. Kwon Soonyoung, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu.. ayolah, orang-orang akan beranggapan kalau kau menyukaiku."

Mingyu melemaskan badannya dan bersandar di tembok.

Sore ini cukup dingin, namun sepertinya salju tidak turun, langit terlihat cerah meskipun matahari sudah kembali ke tahtanya.

"Berikan aku tips.." Hoshi mendekatkan diri pada mingyu yang menatapnya mengisyaratkan 'apa?' Dengan gerakan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Hani sunbaenim menyukaimu.? Dan kau menolaknya mentah-mentah seperti itu.? Ckckck, kau bisa mengambil hartanya.. dia kan kaya."

Mingyu merotasikan matanya. "Aku tidak tau kwon, tanya pada hani sunbaenim, dan menolaknya.? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu.."

"Ah gyu.. coba kau-".

"Mwo.?! Mwo?!.. Mwo.?!! Uh.? Apa.?!!" Nada mingyu meninggi, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa teman nya yang satu ini tak ada lelahnya berbicara terus, mingyu yang hanya mendengarnya pun sudah lelah.

"Jangan berteriak padaku hitam.! Aku hanya akan mengatakan, coba tebak, berapa banyak donat yang masuk ke mulutku.? Jika kau benar kau akhmm.. hmphh.." Mingyu menakhiri kalimat soonyoung dengan sumpalan satu donat kacang dengan selai blueberry di mulutnya.

"Pergilah.. pergi.. ah.. benar-benar.. aku baik-baik saja menunggu disini sendiri.. dan ini.. bawa ini." Mingyu menyerahkan beberapa paperbag yang sebelumnya memenuhi tangannya, ia mengokeksi itu dari yeoja dan namja yang lewat, mereka tak segan-segan memberikan barang mewah dan mahal untuk mingyu.

"Tidak.. tidak untuk paperbag-paperbag ini, terakhir aku memakai cincin yang kau berikan itu, aku hampir mati dikeroyok fansmu, mereka mengatakan kalau aku mencurinya, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mengambil semua ini.? Aku akan dimakamkan besok.. aku pergi.. dah~~" soonyoung berlalu, membiarkan mingyu yang menatap pungungnya beralalu..

Suasanya sunyi perpustakaan diusik oleh nada ponsel yang beradal dari saku salah satu namja yang tengah membaca, ah bukan.. tapi 'satu-satunya' namja yang tengah membaca di perpustakaan itu.

 **_From: Kim_**

 _ **"Kau akan membuatku membeku.? Cepat keluar.!!"**_

Wonwoo mencoba menahan senyumnya tapi tidak bisa, sudut bibirnya terus terangkat.

Ia membereskan mejanya, memasukkan beberapa buku dan lembaran kertas yang semula berserakan. Besok dia ada ujian jadi hari ini benar-benar sibuk.

Langkahnya ia percepat, bukan karena ia takut berjalan sendiri atau bagaimana, ia tengah mengejar seseorang yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Coat besar yang digunakannya sedikit membuatnya kesulitan saat berlari mengingat berat tas yang di punggunya juga.

"Dasar gila.!! .. Yak.!! Kim Taehyung.!!" Kalimat itu yang pertama ia ucapkan saat posisinya sudah di depan namja itu.

"Sialan.. kembalikan tasku.!!" Taehyung tak menanggapi, ia hanya berjalan di samping wonwoo dengan tas wonwoo di tangan nya.

Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa tertampan di angkatan nya. Idola kampus, meskipun dia tidak jenius ia menjadi idola karena wajahnya yang benar-benar sempurnya. Ia tidak seperti idola kampus lain yang merahasiakan kencan nya atau membantah ketika digosipkan. ia lebih suka terbuka pada publik, terakhir namanya terangkat di media kampus dengan hot line

'Taehyung berpacaran dengan Wonwoo' .

"Tak ingin menggandeng tanganku.?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Mungkin maksudmu, 'mematahkan' tanganmu. Tuan Kim tae hyung" tegas wonwoo dengan penekanan di setiap kata nya.

"Berikan tas ku aku akan pulang.!" Wonwoo merebut paksa tas ranselnya dari tangan taehyung dan berjalan mendahului namja itu.

"Ei.. yak.!! Jeon wonwoo tunggu.!!" .

Hari ini bukan hari spesial, bukan juga hari pembagian kupon belanja online, namun hampir semua orang tengah mengechek ponsel mereka, meributkan berita yang disebar oleh komunitas _'Liputan universitas'_ mereka, sebenarnya itu hanya berisi sekumpulan orang yang suka bergosip.

Berita kali ini mampu membuat mingyu di pandang mulai dari pintu gerbang sampai dengan duduk di bangku nya.

"Kenapa kau ikut ikutan menatapku aneh seperti itu.?" Mingyu mendorong pelan wajah soonyoung yang semakin dekat.

"Aku kecewa padamu kim." Hanya kalimat itu dan soonyoung pindah duduk di belakang mingyu.

"Apa.? Aku melakukan kesalahan.? Akurasa aku tidak melakukan apapun.." mingyu memutar tubuhnya menghadap soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendengus pelan "Kau menyuruhku pulang karena kau akan jalan berdua dengan Hani sunbaenim kan.? Aku tidak masalah tapi jangan menyembunyikan nya dariku mingyu.. aku kecewa padamu."

Mendengar itu, mingyu terlihat berpikir, apa yang membuat soonyoung berkata seperti itu..

"Lihat.. namamu tengah meroket." Ucap soonyoung saat memberikan ponselnya pada mingyu.

Hot line berita yang tersebar itu.

'Mingyu dan Hani Pulang bersama, mereka berkencan.'

Mingyu terkekeh setelah membaca berita itu. "Kau percaya ini.?" Soonyoung mengangguk "bahkan ada fotomu disana.."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan "sudah sudah, kita ada quiz hari ini, kau mau nilaimu jelek hanya karena memikirkan berita itu.? Sudahlah.." Mingyu tak ambil pusing, ia menghiraukan tatapan teman-teman nya bahkan dosen yang mengajar hari itupun menanyakan hal yang sama namun mingyu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Kau melihat wonwoo hyung.?" Soonyoung menunjuk perpustakaan dengan dagunya.

Mingyu menyerahkan satu kotak susu dan roti. "Boleh aku minta tolong soon.? Berikan wonwoo hyung ini.. mahasiswa semester akhir tengah sibuk-sibuknya hari ini.."

Soonyoung menatap mingyu dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya. "Gyu.. kau.. kau.. kau- kau mau aku tak keluar lagi dari perpustakaan itu.? Bisa-bisa aku di keroyok oleh wonwoo jika masuk ke dalam sana, tidak-tidak.. aku masih ingin menikahi jihoon.." mingyu menghela nafas, ia tahu jawaban itu pasti akan keluar dari mulut soonyoung.

"Hanya ada dia sendiri di perpustakaan, aku tidak mau melakukan nya kau saja, aku akan menunggu disini" soonyoung memperbaiki posisi duduknya di caffe yang berada di depan perpustakaan itu.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar kata ' _sendiri_ ' dari soonyoung mingyu langsung berjalan yakin menuju perpustakaan, meninggalkan soonyoung yang tengah berdoa akan keselamatannya.

10 menit telah berlalu..

"Haruskan aku kesana.? Kenapa mereka lama sekali... "

Soonyoung berjalan pelan ke arah perpustakaan, berhenti di depan pintu besar itu saat matanya memandang suatu hal yang benar-benar baru pertama kali ia lihat.

'Wonwoo tersenyum'

Demi dewa neptunus dan puja kerang ajaib selama 2 tahun dia bersekolah disini dia tidak pernah melihat wonwoo tersenyum, dan hari ini..

Wonwoo tersenyum..

Saat menyadari mingyu melihat ke arahnya soonyoung langsung membalikkan badan nya..

 _"Kim mingyu... apakah selama ini kau menipuku.?"-soonyoung_

 **Tbc...**

 **Yuhuyy... thanks buat yang udah ngasih jejak kalian disini..**

 **Aku update lagi karena menghargai segelintir jiwa yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review.. gomawo..**

 **Yang nanyain yg diliat mingyu kemarin itu si wonwoo.?**

Mmm... tanya mingyu aja deh..

Wkwkkw... don't forget to review yap.


End file.
